


College Reid Fics

by tearbos85



Series: Short Fics Collection [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: Why Reid is always sent to instruct the new recruits.
Series: Short Fics Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605244
Kudos: 23





	1. Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those who have ever had a smoking hot teacher!

She could scarcely believe her luck. It was her second week of FBI training and her instructor, Agent Gideon, left for a week-long consultation. He'd assured them that someone qualified would fill in during his absence.

She'd expected an instructor similar to Agent Gideon. What she hadn't imagined was the gorgeous young man standing at the podium. He was tall with brown eyes and a nervous smile. He introduced himself as Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU. Her stomach did flips, and a goofy smile took up residence on her face. _It's going to be a good week_ , she thought.


	2. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every teacher has their favorite student.

Spencer Reid was puzzled. He couldn't understand why his Abnormal Psychology teacher wrote those notes on his homework. Sure, he knew the right answers, but did that really deserve a 20- word comment containing the words "brilliant," "astounding," and "exceptional?" He'd always received praise from teachers, but never before with such gushing adoration of his mental prowess.

It was the class following his 18th birthday when he received his clue in the form of a note attached to his report asking him to schedule an office visit-after office hours. It was then he realized that her interest in him wasn't purely academic.


	3. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to "Teacher's Pet." Does Reid accept his teacher's offer?

* * *

He wasn't sure exactly at what point his hormones overrode his better judgment, but nevertheless he stood in front of her office door knowing exactly what kind of "lesson" to expect. Her intentions were very clear to him. The fact that this was probably wrong and could get him into trouble wandered about in his mind only briefly before he tuned it out completely.

It was several hours later, when he was walking to his dorm room, that the full realization of what he'd done hit him. It made him smile. Things would be interesting in class from now on.


End file.
